


Risky Decisions

by Sockhedd



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockhedd/pseuds/Sockhedd
Summary: After some flirting in the movie theater, Edd and Eddy decided they just couldn't wait until they got home.





	Risky Decisions

“You just couldn’t wait until we got home could you?” Eddy’s husky voice reverberated off the cement stairs. His hands wandering over his lover’s body kissing and nibbling at his neck.

“I-I’m sorry Eddy..haaah!” a strong bite and a sucking motion caused Edd to whimper, he knew he had to be quiet but it was so difficult. The way Eddy was so forceful and brash brought the skinny boy to his knees in more than one occasion. Now, his back up against a metal door, he had nowhere to kneel comfortably. His body squirmed under the pressure of Eddy’s embrace and he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan when he heard soft chuckling in his ear.

 

“You’re really into this ain’t ya?” Eddy’s hand traveled downward and gave Edd’s bottom a small spank before gripping the cheek. “Careful, we don’t wanna get caught,” even with two walls surrounding them and stairs behind, it was still a real possibility.

 

“I know I just….you’re making it so hard…” Double D’s eyes closed and his head hit the cold steel as he felt a hand graze his crotch.

 

“It seems I am…heheh,” tracing his fingers around his boyfriend’s thighs, Eddy watched Edd bite his lip and slam his hands against the door.

 

“Eddy p-please! Don’t…oh!” he knew Eddy loved to tease him, and Edd would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. However, tonight was the worst timing, it wasn’t everyday that Eddward was intensely aroused for no reason, and in public as well! Well, he couldn’t say for no reason, Eddy had worn those black pants that so perfectly framed his shape and that leather jacket that made Edd swoon. During the movie Eddy’s hand was rubbing his knee a little bit too much, and the glint in his eye was undeniable.

 

“You say ‘don’t’ but you’re about to fuck my hand, D,”

 

Not even realizing, Edd was brought back to reality and felt his hips swaying forward and back. He stopped and bit his lip, “I didn’t even notice…”

 

“Well, why’d ya stop?” Eddy held his palm over the very obvious lump in Eddward’s pants. He held it there and gave the shuddering boy a sly smile.

 

Double D’s mouth lay agape as his fingertips pressed on the metal behind him. With Eddy looking at him with that face, even after dating so long he was about to die of embarrassment. But the sweet bite of shame brought Edd to the edge more times than not.

 

“What’s wrong? You scared?” The gruff man’s tone was teasing with a tinge of concern.

 

“I-I’m not scared Eddy…I’m embarrassed,” he squeaked out.

 

“You’re always embarrassed! Just admit already that ya love it…” Eddy laced a thick arm behind Edd’s curved back and pressed him forward into his hand. “Here, I’ll help…”

 

“Nnrgh…” Double D felt the warm pressure below and dug his hips even further, his hand reached for Eddy’s jacket and pulled him closer.

 

“That’s it…” Eddy grunted, his own erection struggling in his tight pants. The sight in front of him was making Eddy forget their surroundings. Double D’s eyelids half drooped and a stream of drool running over his chin, occasionally looking up into Eddy’s eyes and back down again at himself. The bigger man felt a sense of pride being able to make his lover lose control like this. A grin worked over Eddy’s mouth as he freed his hand from behind Edd’s back and began pulling his pants down and reaching in to grab himself. The way Edd’s eyes widen was so telling he had to laugh.

 

“So excited…I see…” breathing heavily between words, Eddy brought the tip of his erection out of his pants. Edd’s moans grew louder as Eddy was now gripping his clothed length at full force. He tugged his pants down again to reveal the rest of him.

 

“D…touch it…” he whispered, falling in closer to Edd’s ear and softly biting the lobe. He swiftly complied and reached his hand down. Running his fingers over the tip and around the soft skin of the base, Edd was giving him some payback.

 

“D…” breathing heavily, Eddy brought his hand between shoulder blades, sliding up, searching for his hair at the nape of his neck.

 

Edd was just about to raise the corner of his lips, his hand on Eddy’s dick with a soft grasp. Suddenly he felt a strong tug and his head flew back against the door. Hungry eyes met his and Eddy’s fist grew tighter around Edd’s small ponytail. 

 

“Stop fooling around!” speaking through gritted teeth, Eddy grabbed his wrist, advancing one leg between Edd’s, the man brought his knee up to rub against the center of his pants.

 

“E-eddy!” the command and the change in position caused Edd to relax against him, grinding into Eddy’s knee. Double D wrapped his fingers around the man’s member. The relieved sigh that flowed in his ear caused Edd to respond with a needing groan. His cock was aching to be touched as well, but Edd knew he needed to attend to his lover first. 

 

Stroking up and down Eddward squeezed the area below Eddy’s tip and then ran his palm over the top. Oh, how he wished he could get down on his hands and knees to feel Eddy’s dick with his mouth. He didn’t know how dirty the ground was and tried to get the image out of his mind. It was near impossible when Eddy began pumping his erection into Edd’s fist. Double D bit the black leather on the shoulder before him. He unconsciously began licking his lips and groaning into Eddy’s shoulder. The frustration was welling up inside of him with nowhere to go.

 

“Wait,” Eddy backed up and his lover nearly fell forward onto the ground before catching himself on the wall and propping himself up.

 

“Heh, you okay?” Eddy caressed Edd’s cheek and looked into his eyes “Listen, I have an idea… move over will ya?”

 

Edd obeyed and stared awestruck as Eddy flung off his jacket and laid it on the ground.

 

“Wait Eddy! It’s your favorite…it might get ruined!”

 

“Right now, I don’t really care,” he brought Edd in for a strong kiss. His tongue sliding over Edd’s bottom lip before biting and stretching it out. He let go and glanced at Edd, his eyebrows raised and the lanky man could feel the pressure on his shoulders.

 

“Get on your knees,” Eddy’s lips curled up, watching Edd drop to the ground immediately. He carefully made sure his legs were securely protected from the ground before beginning. Their eyes locked and Edd brought the length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip first then dipping his mouth further down. Eddy’s hand on his head let Edd know he was doing well. He wrapped one arm around Eddy’s leg, fingertips tracing his bottom. The other hand found itself at the base of Eddy’s dick. He could feel the man above him tremble.

 

“Ahhh…” Eddy’s moans became louder as Edd’s lips formed a suction and his head bobbed up and down. Keeping quiet was getting hard even for Eddy at this point. He punched the wall and bit his bottom lip. “It’s too good…”

 

Double D relished in the compliment, holding in a smile, he released the suction with a pop and slowly dragged his tongue over the head. Jerking up and down with his hand, Edd rubbed Eddy’s ass with his other one. He looked up to see Eddy’s struggling face. Eyebrows were furrowed deep in his forehead and pupils traveled down to watch his lover work on his cock. Eddy was trying so hard not to show how much ecstasy he was in. His facade broke quickly when Double D returned his mouth, enveloping his penis with a wet warmth.

 

“Oh God, D please…keep doing that…I-it’s amazing….I–”

 

Edd could feel Eddy’s muscles tense up and he brought his focus to his pacing. Up and down, licking the tip and then pushing his head down as far as it will go. His body was tingling with anticipation of his partner’s climax, his pace quickening unconsciously.

 

A grunt and then a firm grasp on his beanie, Edd’s moan vibrated over the man’s member. Eddy’s foot dug into the ground and his spine bent over, “Oh D…it’s coming…nrgh!!!” He dug his fingers into Edd’s hat as he felt himself climbing fast.

 

Edd’s eyes flashed up right before the hot fluid shot on the roof of his mouth. Eddy’s groan long and thick, he pumped his cock into his boyfriend’s mouth, moaning with each thrust. “Oh! Double! D! Haaaah!!” His jizz spilling in and out of Edd’s mouth, the sensation of warm liquid on his chin and cheeks made Double D strangely satisfied. Eddy pulled out of Edd’s mouth and sat on the stairs, sweaty and gasping for air. The skinny boy studied Eddy’s exhausted but satisfied face, it only reminded him of his own situation in his pants.

 

Edd slowly came to his senses, “The jacket!” He ran his fingers over it and discovered a few stray beads of jizz had already landed on it.

 

“Sh…shhhh, it’s okay….come here,” Eddy beckoned him over and stretched his arms out for a hug.

 

Sinking into his embrace, Double D hummed in delight, he adored seeing his lover so pleased. Eddy released Edd to pull his pants up and adjust himself. “Let me get that,” Eddy nodded down at the jacket and after Edd stood up wearily, the man tossed it to the side.

 

“It’s your turn now…turn around,” Eddy’s devilish grin was back watching Double D slowly comply with a high pitched moan.

 

Eddy approached him from behind and ran his hands to the button of Edd’s pants. Once they were unfastened, he reached around and pulled Double D’s briefs down as well. His member popping out with ease.

 

“Aww…you were so neglected weren’t you? Poor thing,” whispering into Edd’s ear, Eddy spoke with a condescending tone and flicked the tip of his cock with a single finger.

 

“I…oh Eddy…” his eyes snapped tight and Edd let out a hiss.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Eddy, p-please touch me…” begging came so easy to him in these moments.

 

“I’m sorry…touch what? Here?” Eddy grabbed Edd’s hips and dug his crotch into his ass. One hand traveled up to his shoulder to pull his body in deeper.

 

“Aaaahhh!! Eddy!! Touch me…touch me on my…” Edd’s forehead met the cold metal door as sweat began dripping down his cheeks.

 

“Say it D…” Eddy egged him on with a sneer.

 

Edd turned his head and tried to look at his lover’s face, Eddy brought his face right next to his. “…touch my c-cock….please! I can’t handle it anymore!”

 

Eddy licked his hand in preparation before biting down on Edd’s neck, hard. The sting made the skinny boy cry out and slam his hands on the metal. Eddy reached around and began pumping Double D’s dick. The slick moisture from his saliva helped to quicken the pace right away. Eddy knew how pent up he was, he had made him that way on purpose. He released Edd’s neck and brought his mouth to his ear.

 

“Ya like that?” Eddy whispered and Double D shuddered. His whole body weakened and Eddy pressed his clothed erection on top of Edd’s ass. Double D gasped in surprise of Eddy’s recovery and backed himself up into his lover’s hips. “Yeah…I bet you wish I could fuck you right here, huh?”

 

“Eddy…don’t say…. things like that…” Edd was struggling to stay sane at this point, his hips grinding as far back as they could go. He lifted his hands off the door and leaned his body weight onto Eddy, he wanted to be so much closer than he already was.

 

“You love it D, stop lying” Eddy growled and pressed Edd’s body back down so he could get a better grip. Edd’s hands landed back in the cold metal and he whimpered losing the warmth. Eddy began humping him more fiercely now, his grip on Edd’s cock tightening.

 

“Eddy….oh God, please…f-fuck m–” he knew it wasn’t possible here but he was so ready for him. Eddy’s hand vigorously pumped Edd’s member now and his other hand gripped his ass. Eddy pulled his dick back out his pants and ran it back and forth over Edd’s bare ass.

 

“E-eddy…I….oh lord!! I…I’m going to cum!” Eddy reached around and brought Edd’s body back up against his. His erection still sticking close to Edd’s hole, the friction pushing Edd over the edge. Eddy never stopped stroking his lover’s cock as he slapped a strong hand over his mouth to muffle his climax.

 

“Mmmmmmmpphhhh!!!!” Streams of cum sprayed onto the wall and the ground below. Edd’s body quivered as Eddy stroked his member two last times before placing a soft hand on his belly. Their embrace lasted for a while before they returned to reality.

 

Edd turned around and kissed Eddy passionately on the lips, he brushed a strand of hair from his eye. “I love you so much…”

 

“I love you too…” they hugged again, sweat and fluids intermingling.

 

Suddenly they saw a light from above, gasping Eddy and Double D pulled up their pants, crouched down and held their breath. Voices could be heard from above.

 

“Did you hear that? I think it came from down here.”

 

“Fucking teenagers…”

 

Eddy reached down and grabbed his jacket. He head it up over their heads, hiding their faces and brought Edd in for a side hug, “Ok…on these we’re going to make a break for it…” he whispered, clutching Edd’s shoulder.

 

“WHAT???” Edd whisper yelled as loud as he could “NO!!!”

 

The flashlight shined down on them and Eddy tugged Edd by the arm, bravely running head first into the noise. He pulled Double D up next to him and held his arm up to hide his identity.

 

“RUN!!!” Eddy was cracking up as he sprinted, almost doubling over in laughter. Edd’s small feet somehow kept up with his boyfriend, giggles erupting from him as well. Looking back they saw two men chasing after them and quickened their pace.

 

Edd and Eddy circled the parking lot and Eddy grappled with his pocket to find his keys. He hit the unlock button and they piled in. Ed frantically buckled his seatbelt, missing the slot first ten times. Speeding out of the parking lot, Eddy breathed a sigh of relief and interlaced his fingers in Edd’s. Edd rested his head on Eddy’s shoulder and produced a satisfied smile. Their breathing heavy and their hearts racing, they drove off into the night.


End file.
